Supernatural: The Anaconda Vice
by MrDeanWinchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are on a case of an animal attack... but we all know that it wasn't an animal attack.


"The Anaconda Vice"

By MrDeanWinchester

A stormy night.

"Woof Woof" The Colonel barks as the thunder bangs against the cabin windows.

"What's up boy? It's only thunder" Olivia Camrose said.

Dylan Camrose enters the cabin from coming back from the vegan market.

"Hey Olivia, can you grab the produce from the car?" Dylan asks as he takes off his rain coat and heads into the bedroom to get changed out of his wet clothes.

"Sure honey" Olivia replies as she heads for the door of the cabin.

Olivia opens the cabin door and a man in a cowboy hat is standing outside.

"H-hey, I remember y—" Olivia said before she was crushed to death by the man's arms, shrieking in terror.

Dylan hastily bursts out of the bedroom to see the corpse of his wife on the floor. He looks up and sees the man. "You, you are the guy that sprayed me in the face with that mace" Dylan said in fear. The man flicks his cowboy hat and his body contorts around Dylan. "What do you want from me?" Dylan said as he gasped his last breathe. "I don't want you" the man replied, "I want your dog".

The mans body reforms as Dylans lifeless corpse hits the ground. The man focuses his attention to the dog. "You, You're the dog that sent me to that hell hole, It's time for you to die" the man said then he leaped at the dog and constricted him as the dog could only yelp in pain.

"Another drink Sammy?" Dean asked as he turned his head to check out a waitress.

"No, I'm good" Sam replied as he focused on his computer. "Look at this Dean, two people and their dog were crushed to death 3 days ago." Sam says with intrigue. "Something we should look into Sammy?" Dean replied. "Well seeming they weren't under anything when the cops got there, I think so." Sam says reading the article as he scrolls down the page to a picture of the couple and their dog before the incident. "Didn't we know these two Dean?" Sammy said, turning the laptop to Dean. "Weren't they the vegans that we bumped into working that shaman case?" Dean says before he looked at the dog. "Yeah they wer-" Sam said before Dean interrupted. "Oh no, not the Colonel" Dean says as his voice dampens a little. "The Colonel?" Sam questions . "The dog that I drank that potion to speak to, he was the dog who was killed." Dean explains. "Oh yeah" Sam says. "We have to go find out what happened" Dean says.

Dean and Sam arrive at the crime scene approaching the Sherriff.

"I'm Agent Young, This is Agent Jovi and we're from the FBI" Dean says pointing to Sam as he said Agent Jovi.

"Since when does the FBI investigate animal attacks?" the Sherriff asked. "The agency is looking to span the horizons of the agents and are asking us to take on various other cases" Dean says smirking at the Sherriff. "Follow me gentlemen" the Sherriff says leading the boys to the body of Olivia Camrose. "Do you know what could have done this?" Sam asks. "A snake maybe" the Sherriff replies. As Sam and the sherrif are talking, Dean goes over to the Colonels body. "I hope you're resting easy now fella" Dean whispers with sadness in his voice. "Dean, come look at this" Sam says as he calls out. "What is it?" Dean enquires. "It's a chewed heart" Sam says. "What would a chewed heart be doing at the scene of a snake attack" Dean wonders. "Have the heart tested and I want to know what species of animal the heart belongs to" Sam says to the Sherriff.

-Back at the hotel-

"I've got an email from the Sherriff" Sam says as Dean walks to the table. "It's a snake heart, more specifically, an anaconda heart" Sam says. "We have to hit the books and see what eats snake hearts" Dean replies.

-Hours upon hours of research ensues-

"It could be Cleopatra" Sam says. Dean looks puzzled, "The Egyptian pharaoh?" he asks. "Yeah, it says here, that Cleopatra was a snake god, who assumed human form and fed only on snake hearts to sustain her powers" Sam explains. "Does it say how to kill her?" Dean asks. "An iron axe that has been blessed by holy energy" Sam says. Dean goes out to the Impala and grabs an iron axe and heads back inside the hotel room. "CASTIEL! We need you" Dean says as Castiel appears behind them. "What is it that you require?" Castiel asks. "We need you to bless this axe with holy energy, it's the only way to kill the monster we are hunting. Castiel grabs the axe as he closes his eyes and white light appears from under his palms. "There you go, one Holy axe, now if you excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to" Castiel says before he vanishes. "We have the weapon, how are we going to track down Cleopatra?" Sam asks. "You said she only feeds on snake hearts right? Dean replies. "Yes" Sam replies. "I saw a sign heading into town of a reptile zoo, best bet would be to start there" Dean says.

-The boys head to the zoo and park across the street-

-Hours of waiting in the car and then a van pulls up into the parking lot-

Sam nudges Dean awake. "Look Dean, someone's pulling up" Sam says. Dean slides the axe into his jacket and they both exit the Impala. The figure that exits the van then breaks the lock on the doors with his bare hands and enters the zoo with a big burlap sack. Dean and Sam sneak into the zoo and watch as the figure loads reptiles into the sack. Dean takes out the axe from his jacket and readies it. He pops around the corner and yells "Cleopatra, we have you cornered". "I'm no Egyptian pharaoh but you can kneel before me" the figure says before turning around and revealing him to be Chef Leo. "L-L-Leo?" Dean stutters. "In the flesh" Leo says as he ties up the bag. "I watched you die" Dean says. "So you did, and I went to a fabulous place called purgatory, where everything wanted to kill me, While I was there, I learnt a way to make the powers a little more permanent" Leo explains.

"Cured my cancer too" Leo adds. "How did you escape?" Sam asks. "I ran into a very talkative vampire by the name of Benny, he directed me to the human exit before I ripped off his head" Leo says with a smirk. "I managed to get through the portal since I'm only half a monster because of my shamanism". Leo adds. "I then wanted to get revenge on that mutt that put me there" Leo says with anger in his voice. "After that, I wanted to continue my shamanistic ways and that's when you two found me". "You killed the Colonel, I'm going to kill you for that, you killed Benny, I'm going to rip your head off!" Dean says with determination in his voice as he readies the axe.

Dean nods to Sam as Sam gets his gun out. Leo rushes Dean and Sam as he knocks Sam to the ground and grapples Dean to the ground and knocks the axe from dean's hands. Sam picks up the Axe and Hacks Leo in the back. Leo gets off Dean and dislodges the axe from his back as the wound heals. "This toy won't help you" Leo says, snapping the handle of the axe. Dean pops up and hits Leo in the face before Leo picks him up and smashes him against the wall. "I have a bone to pick with you two" Leo says as he gets a tooth pick out of his pocket and starts to pick his teeth. Sam then hits Leo in the back, Leo then releases his grip from Dean, turns to hit Sam and Dean grabs a syringe with animal tranquillizer and stabs it into Leos neck and injects him with it. "What do you think you're doing?" Leo asks as he turns back to Dean. "I Just injected you with a syringe of reptile tranquillizer, you should start to feel the effects in 3…2…1" Dean says as Leo then falls unconscious.

Leo then wakes up in a reinforced steel casket "Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Leo yells out. "We are burying you under two tonnes of concrete, you may be strong, but you aren't that strong" Sam explains. "Why can't I move my arms?" Leo asks. We injected you with a paralysing poison that should run its course just after we have finished here. "Why didn't you just kill me?" Leo asks. "And run the risk of you escaping from purgatory again?, I don't think so" Sam says as Dean reverses the cement truck mixer into the hole and pours in the cement. "I shouldn't of taken on the powers of that lizard, with my cells replicating to heal any damage, I wont be able to die, I'll be stuck down here forever!" Leo yells as the cement drowns out his yelling.

Dean gets out of the truck and smooths the cement over. "Shall we hit the road Sammy? Dean asks getting into the Impala. Sammy gets in and punches Dean, "I still hate it when you call me that" Sam says as he smirks and the boys drive off in the Impala.


End file.
